Violeta
by Ms. Liddell
Summary: Saga, primeiramente sente o seu mundo desmoronar quando apenas queria amar. Até que é surpreendido por surpresas em sua existência, para então, ter uma única chance de decidir o que é importante em sua vida. Saga de Gêmeos x Aiolos de Sagitário, Kanon de Gêmeos. Possui linguagem depreciativa, yaoi e incesto.
1. Violeta

**Violeta**

(by Ms. Liddell)

-Finalmente em casa.

Murmurei à mim após abrir a porta do meu quarto no templo de Gêmeos. E enquanto me dirigia à cama, fui me despindo do meu manto de Grande Mestre. Aquela bendita roupa pesava. Havia dias que pesavam mais que outros. Peso em minhas costas e meus ombros.

Mesmo não havendo Guerra, sempre procuravam problemas. Pelos em ovos. Agulhas em palheiros e tudo o que os clichês possam explicar.

O estresse era demais. O meu estresse era demais. Mas foda-se agora, quero paz no momento.

E mesmo com a roupa no caminho, busquei meu roupão para vestir. Talvez daqui a pouco eu tome um banho, mas quero companhia... Aliás, cadê o meu guerreiro dourado?

Enquanto fazia um laço mal feito na roupa.

-Aiolos? – Minha voz saiu em tom médio. Saí do meu quarto e busquei com o olhar onde ele estava. Havia silêncio naquele templo.

"_E o Céu era feito de Ametista". _

Chamei o nome dele mais algumas vezes, e nada. Aquilo começou a me irritar. Ele prometeu que estaria aqui, não em Sagitário.

Ou em Capricórnio ou Leão.

-Capricórnio. – Acabei murmurando com desgosto.

Se havia algo que eu odiava mais do que ver o Kanon nas mãos de Poseidon, era ver Shura perto do meu Sagitário. Espanhol metido. Um dia o faço virar _paella_! Faria o prato pessoalmente.

Acabei ouvindo a bufada que eu dei. Apesar de não estar apresentável, ainda tentei a busca do lado de fora do meu templo. A sorte é que já passava da meia-noite, não havia nenhum Cavaleiro de Ouro nas redondezas. Talvez uns pudessem sair para fazer visitar noturnas a outros, mas geralmente já passam parte do dia.

Passei por um e outro pilar, estava descalço, senti o frio do mármore e aquilo me arrepiou. Mas não demorei a me aproximar da saída de Gêmeos. E meus pensamentos sobre o Aiolos se desviaram à barulhos que eu comecei a ouvir.

"_E todas as Estrelas pareciam pequenos peixes"._

-Aiolos, é você? – Disse ao tocar a minha mão no último pilar que dava à escadaria.

"_Você deveria aprender quando partir"._

-O que significa isto? – No mesmo instante que eu bati os olhos na cena, senti lágrimas, mas me obriguei a não chorar.

-Saga! – Assim que minha voz irrompeu, ele se assustou. Levantou o rosto, ignorando o terceiro ali. Aiolos me lançou, após a surpresa, um olhar de desprezo. Mas ainda assim, ele se levantou do colo do homem que eu tentava distinguir, porém o meu choque não me permitia descobrir quem fosse. Meu punho se fechou e eu dei alguns passos em direção à ambos. Uma mão minha fez obrigar o terceiro ali se levantar ao pegá-lo pelo braço com tal violência.

-Gêmeos, vamos conversar! – Aiolos aumentou um pouco sua voz, embora permanecesse discreta.

-Você! Cale a sua boca, Sagitário! – Com a outra mão, apontei para ele, olhando-o com fúria.

O outro se soltou de sua mão, então virei o rosto para olhá-lo.

-**Você**. – Meu tom de voz foi de ira ao ver quem era o desgraçado.

"_Você deveria aprender a dizer 'não'"._

-Não vou admitir falar com o Aiolos dessa forma. – Ele acabou entrando para a discussão, aquilo me irrtou ainda mais.

-Capricórnio maldito. Vai sair daqui antes que eu te mate! É meu templo, vá embora! – Eu me sentia tremer de ódio. Já não distinguia o meu volume.

-Saga, fale mais baixo, olha a hora! Máscara fica puto se o acordam.

Não. Aquilo só podia ser brincadeira. Aquelas palavras dele só podiam ser gozação comigo. Mas eu não conseguia olhá-lo. Ainda encarava Shura, eu me sentia descontrolar a cada segundo que o via na minha frente.

-Shura, sai daqui, depois nos falamos. – De canto de olho, notei que Aiolos ainda tentava arrumar a calça que estava quase despida quando os peguei.

Para a sorte dos três, Shura me deu as costas e saiu sem nada dizer. Parece que balançou a cabeça e malgum gesto... Mas não distingui novamente.

Ouvi palavras do sagitariano ao meu lado. Mas não interpretei suas palavras, e só voltei à mim quando perdi Shura de vista.

-Saga, porra, me escuta!

-Não!

"_Talvez dure um dia..."._

Virei meu corpo em direção à ele. Peguei em seu pulso e o puxei para dentro da minha Casa. E em um ato de fúria, o joguei no chão.

-Passo o dia trabalhando e você fica aqui, com o Shura te comendo? – Não iria mais medir meu tom e minhas palavras. Eu sentia ódio e raiva. – Você sabe melhor do que ninguém que eu desprezo traição. E que desprezo aquele seu maldito amante chifrudo!

"_O meu dura para sempre!"_

Aiolos tentou se levantar, parecia assustado com a minha atitude.

-Saga! Controle-se primeiro! É o que mais odeio em você! Seu descontrole que sobra para mim! – Ele passou uma das mãos no rosto, impaciente.

-Não desconverse! Vai me fazer sentir culpado até a hora que eu pedir perdão pela briga! Mas é você que está errado! Você me traiu, Aiolos! Você que está errado e vem jogar a culpa em mim? Você é um lixo tanto quanto o seu amante!

"_Talvez dure um dia! O meu dura para sempre!"_

-Olha como fala comigo! Ao menos o Shura nunca me agrediu! – Fui até ele e o empurrei. Ele quis me agredir, mas segurei os braços dele. – Você vive trabalhando! Saga! Me solta, está me machucando!

-Então vai embora! Vai ficar com o seu amante. Vai ficar com o homem que matou você no passado!

-Diferentemente de você, eu sei perdoar! Athena me ensinou a perdoar! E você não tem moral! Shura me matou por sua culpa, você me traiu também. Então se for por contagem de erros, nós três temos erros. E não traí você transando com outro por conta do passado. Foi por sua culpa! – Ele me empurrou e bati as costas em um móvel de vidro que havia na sala de estar.

-Não se atreva a falar de Athena! Sua boca suja não merece proferir o nome dela! – Novamente avancei até ele, segurei em seus cabelos com força. – Resolve me trair só porque eu trabalho demais?

"_Quando eles têm o que desejam... Eles nunca almejam novamente"._

-Eu não amo mais você! – Ele disse enquanto tentava desvencilhar a minha mão de seus cabelos. – Me deixa em paz! – Acabei o soltando e me silenciei. – Você só trabalha, pouco vem me ver, nunca vai até Sagitário. Saga... Não é porque moramos no mesmo lugar, praticamente juntos e que você é o Grande Mestre que só eu tenho que fazer sacrifícios nesse relacionamento. – O tom dele era mais baixo. Mexia nos fios que eu puxei, e me olhava com seriedade.

Mas eu não sabia o que sentir naquele momento.

"_Vá em frente, tome tudo. Pegue tudo, eu quero que você o faça"._

Olhei Aiolos com tristeza. Eu não sentia aquilo que ele sentia. Eu não vi o nosso relacionamento chegar aquele ponto. Eu fazia o que podia.

-Você acha... Que eu amo ficar o dia inteiro resolvendo problemas dos outros, do país e do governo... Enquanto minha vontade é ficar o dia todo com você? Acha que já não passou diversas vezes pela minha cabeça de largar de uma vez esse cargo? Não é nada justo você falar essas coisas para mim.

-Nós conversamos já diversas vezes sobre essa situação, e parecia que você não entendia. Não me ouvia.

-Então acho que você realmente não me amava.

-Não? Mesmo com tudo o que houve, toda a humilhação que você fez comigo, retornei, fiquei ao seu lado, fiz promessas, havia me apaixonado por você e agora me diz que eu fui falso? Sou é idiota e não falso.

-Você entra na minha vida, leva tudo, acaba com a minha razão e depois pego você no colo de outro e eu estou errado em reclamar?

"_E o Céu era todo Violeta..."._

Ele respirou fundo, sem me olhar.

-Eu sinto muito. Eu quero alguém para amar. Que esteja do meu lado, que seja romântico, que me ame... E- O interrompi, estava me sentindo injustiçado.

-Eu não fiz nada disso? Não cuidei de você quando ficou doente. Não disse que te amava. Não fui romântico em nenhum momento? Não, melhor... Você encontrou tudo isso no Shura, não foi? Agora eu não sirvo mais. – Senti novas lágrimas, e não evitei o choro em silêncio dessa vez.

"_Queria dar à minha Violeta, mais violência"._

Aiolos me olhou. Havia um misto de tristeza e raiva no olhar dele.

-Saga... Não sou santo, mas... - E novamente, o interrompi. Eu estava impaciente com aquele discurso de merda dele.

-Mas porra nenhuma. Pode parar por aí. Aiolos, você sabe muito bem o que você significava para mim! Eu nunca deixei de te ver sempre que eu podia. Todos aqui dentro trabalham tanto quanto eu. Eu nunca desejei ninguém mais! Nem aquelas malditas ninfas que ficam me bajulando lá em cima. Cansei dessa desculpa em formação que está tentando montar. Vai então atrás do seu príncipe dourado, vai.

A expressão dele amenizou, notei que havia arrependimento naquele olhar. Para surpresa minha, ele deu passos ante a mim. Desviei o olhar, aquilo começava a doer com mais intensidade.

"_Ei, eu sou aquele sem Alma. Um acima e um abaixo"._

-Saga... – Ainda amava aquela voz quando dizia o meu nome. Aiolos chegou a tocar em meu braço, mas eu repeli o toque com a outra mão, dando-lhe um tapa. – Irei embora. Mas quero que saiba... Shura e eu... O que viu foi a única vez. Eu estava esperando você e ele passou por aqui... E ficamos conversando... O assunto era bem distinto de sentimentos...

-Está querendo justificar porque me traiu? Não sou idiota, apesar de achar. Não é segredo à ninguém o que Shura sente por você. E eu conheço você muito bem para saber que você compartilhava o mesmo. Não sou perfeito... Mas eu não merecia isso. – O olhei, e passei por ele, esbarrando.

"_Vá em frente e tome tudo. Desafio você à fazê-lo"._

-Amanhã... Eu venho buscar algumas roupas que deixei aqui. – Acho que ele não me olhava. – Não vai me perdoar. Os dois erraram, mas eu tentei lutar pelo nosso relacionamento. Sei o quanto gosta do seu cargo, foi por isso que permiti que nosso relacionamento chegasse à idade dos oito anos.

"_Eu lhe disse desde o começo como isso poderia acabar..."._

-Não me venha com pena. Não se estende um relacionamento por tanto tempo apenas por pena. Se deixou de me amar, você e Shura deveriam estar transando há muito mais tempo. E você não sabe mentir. Essa sua decisão de terminar comigo é tão recente quanto a sua transa com o Capricórnio. – Por fim, o olhei inexpressivo. Decidi esquecer as lágrimas. – Seja mais honesto. Encontrou alguém melhor. – Ri com sarcasmo.

-Não sou falso como quer dizer.

-Mas está tentando mentir.

"_... Quando consigo o que quero, não o desejo novamente"._

-Você acabou de pedir honestidade. Eu amei você, mais do que achei que poderia. Mas houve obstáculos e as coisas mudaram.

-O jeito mais frio de dizer "não te quero mais". – Passei uma mão no rosto, sentia leve dor de cabeça. – Chega. Não há mais nada a ser dito aqui. Você não me ama mais, eu ainda amo você, você me traiu e terminamos o relacionamento... Ou qualquer merda que tínhamos. Pronto. Resumido, com algumas mágoas e corações partidos.

-Depois conversamos... Você não ouve quando está nervoso.

-Não haverá mais conversa. – Respirei fundo, tentando me acalmar. Estava de costas à ele, acabei me arrumando por conta da briga.

-Adeus, Saga.

Não respondi e não o olhei partir. Encostei-me ao sofá momentos depois. Meu olhar caiu em algum lugar da sala, achei que choraria ainda mais, mas não. Ainda estava desacreditado de aquilo ter acontecido.

Talvez eu não soubesse nem o que pensar.

Ele partiu... E só.

"_Torça uma mentira em sua mente, você é meu"._

**-/-**

**Notas da Autora**.

Música em itálico e título: Violet da banda Hole.

E depois de muito tempo, voltei a reescrever sobre os Cavaleiros de cima, graças à Isa. Hihi

Saga, por fim, sente a humilhação que provocou à Aiolos no passado.

Saint Seiya e os personagens aqui citados são propriedade de Masami Kurumada.


	2. Através das Árvores

**Violeta**

_(By Ms. Liddell)_

**Capítulo 2 – Através das Árvores**

A brisa que entrava pela janela era fresca e suave. Vi o sol nascer pela fresta que as cortinas de Gêmeos permitiram por não terem sido fechadas totalmente, e minha cabeça caiu em muitos pensamentos. Mas não suficientes para me fazer dormir durante à noite.

"**Completamente só em um quarto vazio, nada mais restou do que lembranças de quando tive o meu melhor amigo".**

Após a despedida cruel de Aiolos, fui para o meu quarto me jogar na cama. E não senti forças para mais nada.

-Sou um tolo...

"**Eu não sei como acabamos assim aqui. Eu não sei, mas não foi tão claro".**

Ouvi meu celular vibrar, o que me assustou. Mas não tive vontade de saber quem era, para quê era e porquê ligava. Só esperava que o Santuário não estivesse em ruínas para eu carregar novas preocupações.

Mas acho que podia explodir. Contanto que o Kanon não estivesse aqui na hora que o Santuário sumisse do mapa... Com o resto eu lidava.

Acabei esquecendo as vibrações do celular, e por minha sorte ele parou de tocar. Meu suspiro foi audível. No fundo pensava que podia ser o Aiolos.

"**Nós cometemos um erro, querido, e vejo vidro quebrado à minha frente".**

Mas não teria volta. Ele tem um novo príncipe encantado. E eu deveria tomar conta só do meu trabalho. Só. Ele estava certo, eu trabalhava demais para ter um relacionamento.

"**Vejo sua sombra diante à mim, e seu rosto... Eu posso ver".**

Para quê, não é mesmo?

"**Através das árvores..."**

Às vezes sinto saudade da minha época com Ares. Acima de mim, nem Athena... Eu me amava, eu era o foda e poderoso. Só. Era quem eu precisava. Eu.

"**Eu irei encontrar você. Irei curar as ruínas deixadas dentro de você".**

E apesar da minha tristeza, e só para piorá-la, eu havia de trabalhar.

-E se eu dissesse que estava doente? – Seria golpe baixo? Mentir é feio... Mas tem momentos que eu não me aguento quanto mais aguentar os outros.

"**Por que eu ainda estou aqui sussurrando 'agora. Ainda estou aqui sussurrando 'não'".**

É. Farei isso. Irei tirar o dia só para mim. Na minha Casa, no meu Templo, sozinho. Já que era assim que eu tinha de ficar.

"**Até eu ser libertado. Vá em silêncio pelas árvores".**

Achei que não o faria, mas sorri. E aquela idéia me animou, e no mesmo instante, levantei. Apesar de voltar a ouvir o celular vibrar. Não vou me importar.

"**Eu me recordo de como costumávamos conversar sobre lugares que iríamos quando tivéssemos folga, e tudo o que iríamos encontrar".**

Sei que virão saber porque da minha ausência, então ótimo.

Caminhei até a sala de banho, deixando o meu roupão escorregar pelo meu corpo, e então ouvi a roupa cair no chão. Abri a porta, entrei e a fechei.

"**E recordo de assistirmos as sementes crescerem, e de como você chorou quando a primeira folha nasceu".**

Caminhei lentamente até a piscina. Quis sentir um pouco a minha Casa, e descalço, senti novamente aquele mármore frio, exatamente como eu. Depois, desci os degraus até o fundo da piscina, aliás, rasa. E como de costume, aos poucos, me acostumei com a temperatura da água, sempre aquecida, e sentei ao canto.

"**O amor estava sendo derramado de seus olhos".**

Fechei os olhos ao sentir a água quente passando pelo meu corpo, me fazendo relaxar. Que cada músculo meu relaxasse, e que meu coração, se acalmasse. E sossegado daquela forma, escorreguei ao fundo de forma proposital e mergulhei, deitando-me ao fundo.

"**Então. Você pode ver os galhos balançando acima de mim? E o amor que deixou em mim? Em meu rosto? Você consegue ver?"**

Acho que eu herdei do Kanon a paixão por água.

E fiquei debaixo d'água tempo suficiente até a minha respiração gritar de necessidade pelo ar. Meu fôlego era mínimo, aquilo foi um choque momentâneo, mas gostei daquilo. Só eu e a água.

"**Porque você não irá voltar. Não, não irá voltar".**

E sim, meu irmão, agora compreendi você completamente.

"**Tome a minha respiração como sua. Tome meus olhos para guia-lo para casa".**

Passei as mãos no meu rosto úmido, novamente fechei meus olhos, enquanto tirava o excesso de água dos meus cabelos molhados para depois, encostar minha cabeça à beirada da piscina.

-Saga?

Abri os olhos, assustando-me com aquela voz grossa e repentina. Mas sorri ao reconhecer aquela voz. Sempre foi melodiosa, independente do tom.

-Eu, Kanon! – Falei em um tom mais alto, para ele me ouvir.

-Está tomando banho?

-Não, estou tentando ver se viro peixe. – Silenciosamente eu ri, e ri ainda mais após ouvir o riso divertido dele.

-Caralho, precisa ser malcriado? Posso entrar? – Assim que ele perguntou, levantei, buscando uma toalha ali próxima, mas ao mesmo tempo em que eu me mexia, ele já entrava, sem esperar resposta.

-Kanon! – Contestei, envergonhado. Então me virei de costas enquanto enrolava a toalha na cintura.

-Porque me esconde o seu pênis? Como se eu nunca tivesse visto. A não ser que cresceu mais. – Senti sarcasmo na risada dele.

-Por quê? Quer transar? – Assim que arrumei a toalha na minha cintura, me virei e o encarei com um sorriso malicioso, mas logo corei, porque ele não respondeu.

-Bom. – Ele disse, após um bom tempo sem dizer nada e apenas manter o sorriso de malícia costumeiro dele. – Acabei de ver no seu celular... Tem três ligações perdidas do Aiolos. Acho que ele quer falar com você.

Quis ser brincalhão e olhá-lo de forma óbvia quando ouvi aquilo, mas não consegui. Meu sorriso desapareceu e eu me virei de costas ao meu gêmeo, e sei que fiquei triste. E novamente, o silêncio surgiu entre nós.

-Não me diga que vocês terminaram. – Notei que seu tom era de desaprovação. E mais uma vez, houve silêncio. – Saga... O que aconteceu?

-Ontem... Cheguei aqui... E peguei Aiolos transando com o Shura... – Meu tom foi mais baixo. E nada Kanon disse.

Meu irmão me conhecia bem até demais. Ele sente os momentos que não preciso de consolo, apenas silêncio.

"**Porque ainda estou respirando, ainda estou aqui".**

-Senti uma agitação ontem à noite. Mas jamais achei que fosse por uma situação assim. – A voz do meu irmão ficou séria, percebi que ele havia odiado a notícia. –Maninho... Você não precisa daquele merda, ele não merece você.

-Nossa, se o _Aiolos_ não me merece... Então não sirvo para ninguém então... – Apesar do amor, eu sentia extrema admiração por ele. Não só por quem ele era, mas por tudo o que houve.

-Isso é mentira. – Não consegui mais fita-lo. Minha cabeça estava baixa, mal havia coragem para olhar para o meu próprio reflexo. A água estava tão calma, eu havia parado de me movimentar depois de ouvir Kanon falando. E aquela calma que eu observava voltou a me relaxar.

Foi então que a água teve novos movimentos, suaves, discretos. Mas eu não me movimentava. E foi então que virei meu rosto, curioso para saber por que daquela inquietude.

-Kanon... Sua roupa... – Ele veio se aproximando cada vez mais de mim, até ficarmos tão próximos, que senti a expiração dele acariciar os meus lábios. Corei.

-Tem certeza que vai me dar lição de moral sobre água? – Ele exibiu um meio sorriso. E então, baixou o olhar, observando o meu corpo. E minha respiração denunciou a aceleração dos meus batimentos. –Esquece... Dessa toalha estúpida. – Ele me despiu, e jogou a toalha longe, então veio a se aproximar mais.

As mãos dele tocaram em meu rosto, e no segundo próximo, seus lábios tocaram nos meus. Vi Kanon de olhos fechados quando me beijou, mas os meus ainda estavam abertos, de surpresa. Mas pude sentir aqueles toques suaves dos lábios dele enquanto eles me acariciavam. Acabei cedendo àquelas sensações delicadas.

Coloquei as mãos em cima das mãos dele, deixando que ele ditasse o beijo. Acho que segurava-o com força, porque eu me senti no céu com aquele beijo tão carinhoso, mas ao mesmo tempo que começou de forma sutil, ele cessou.

-Então é sério que quer transar comigo? – Ainda corado, olhei para os lábios dele. Uma de minhas mãos ainda segurava uma mão dele, e a outra, o antebraço do outro braço dele.

-Você me perguntou se eu queria. Quero, porque quero o homem que eu amo. – Aquela resposta me fez desviar o olhar, eu não havia entendido direito, além de dúvidas que surgiram em minha cabeça. E acho que ele percebeu isso.

Com uma mão sua, tocou as pontas dos dedos em meu queixo e ergueu meu rosto. – Saga, não vou aproveitar da sua vulnerabilidade no momento. Eu só quero... – Ainda segurando-me, se aproximou mais, até que encostou o seu corpo no meu e então, encostou a testa na minha. -... Estar com quem eu amo. Você.

Senti meus olhos encherem-se de lágrimas. Não as derramei, mas ouvir aquilo me fez fechar os olhos, arrepiando-me em ouvir aquilo. O toque de minhas mãos foi mais intenso.

-Mas... Somos irmãos... – Embora que eu esperasse algo em palavras, um dedo dele tocou em meus lábios, em sinal de silêncio e eu o encarei curioso.

-... E eu amo você. E sei o que sente pelo Aiolos, mas eu sei tudo o que sente por mim. Mas fez como eu... Negou por conta do sangue. Não negue isso. – Kanon fechou os olhos, e segundos depois, fiz o mesmo. E uma mão dele se perdeu em meus cabelos.

-Kanon... –Disse, não encontrei palavras para continuar, mas ao dizer o nome dele, quis que ele entendesse que eu consentia com tudo que ele proferira.

-Eu te amo, Saga. – Sem permitir que eu respondesse, ele me tomou em seus lábios novamente, havia mais desejo e mais urgência.

Aiolos estava certo. Assim como ele, eu também almejava alguém para amar.

E encontrei ainda mais perto do que poderia imaginar.

"**Ainda estou aqui, até ser livre. Em silêncio, através das árvores".**

**-/-**

**Notas da Autora**.

Segundo capítulo feito de forma inesperada. Fiz o primeiro para se adequar à música, mas ao terminar de escrever, pensei em mexer mais com a situação do Saga, e talvez renda um terceiro capítulo, quero novamente mexer com os três.

Saga precisou de ajuda e lhe estenderam a mão.

*E novamente, edição inesperada. Resolvi por outra música, assim também se encaixa com a canção e com a situação.

Música em negrito e título: "Through The Trees". Música-chiclete do Low Shoulder, banda fictícia que se originou e permaneceu no filme Garota Infernal (Jennifer's Body) com a Megan Fox. Amo trilhas sonoras, e acho que funcionou para essa história. A do primeiro, Violet, também é trilha, do mesmo filme. Through The Trees é chata, mas é linda.

E considero o filme, muito, muito bom, lindo. Por mais que possa ser meia-boca ou exagerado ou falso demais.

Para quem não conhecer, conta a história de uma líder de torcida que se envolve com uma banda de Rock, adoradores de magia negra. E como a quase inocência dela não bastava em ser linda, ela é vítima de um ritual malsucedido, e não sendo virgem como eles esperavam, ela é tomada por um demônio que tem como prato favorito, garotos. Porém, isso interfere no relacionamento com a melhor amiga, que desconfia, até que descobre a verdade, e tenta salvá-la. Custe o que custar.

E é isso o que mais amei no filme. A amizade entre as duas, e apesar de erros cometidos, amor e a amizade delas ultrapassou muitas barreiras.

*Saint Seiya e os personagens aqui citados são propriedade de Masami Kurumada.


	3. Aconitum

**Violeta**

_(by Ms. Liddell)_

**Capítulo 3 – Aconitum**

-Kanon, voltei! – Disse, com alegria.

"Percebi que jamais vencerei".

Consegui organizar o dia para que eu não estivesse no comando, acreditava que Shion conseguiria lidar com o Santuário por um dia, e então, acabei retornando à Gêmeos.

Estava disposto à planos com o meu irmão. E não via a hora a de revê-lo, o dia anterior havia sido sublime ao lado dele, e queria estender esse prazer novamente, Alguém que por fim, me completava.

Mas um pânico surgiu em mim quando o chamei novamente e nada respondeu. Apressei-me à abrir a porta do quarto, na esperança que ele estivesse dormindo, sempre preguiçoso.

"Às vezes eu sinto que falhei por dentro, e por onde eu começo?"

'_Não, não novamente'._ Kanon! Achava que você fosse o último a agir como o Aiolos.

E novamente fiquei cego de ciúme.

"Minha mente está rindo de mim".

-Saga? – Por um momento, achei que o a voz do meu irmão fosse de alívio em me ver. Mas naquela situação? Só me odiando muito... –Deuteros, me solte! –Não entendi aquele tom do Kanon.

Sem perder tempo, avancei em cima dos dois. Puxei o geminiano ainda vestido por sua roupa, afastando-o de meu irmão, e com o ódio que havia me tomado, o joguei contra a parede.

"Diga-me. Quem sou eu para culpar?"

-MALDITO! – Meu irmão nada falava. Ou aquilo tudo era proposital, ou era algo de errado.

-Solte-me, seu merda, não tenho medo de você! Nem que fosse um Deus. – Eu admitia formalidade em meu Templo apenas, mesmo se eu estivesse em minha Casa com o meu manto, mas aquele ali que eu segurava contra a parede era exceção.

-Para você, é _vossa excelência_, **passado**! – Chama-lo daquele jeito o fez se debater ainda mais em meus braços. E ainda com mais raiva daquela teimosia, o peguei pela gola da roupa e o joguei do outro lado do quarto. Algumas coisas se quebraram com o impacto, e Deuteros caiu inconsciente no chão.

O olhei com tanto desprezo que meu punho se fechou, e me senti prestes a usar meu golpe de Gêmeos e assassiná-lo ali, sem dó ou remorso.

E assim, ergui a mão, porém senti que Kanon segurou meu punho com ambas as mãos. De repente ele surgiu ali, do meu lado, em prantos.

"Não era para sermos o mesmo? E é o porque que eu jamais irei domar essa coisa que queima em mim"

-Não, Saga.

-Não toque em mim. – Repeli seu toque, não evitando olhá-lo com desprezo e tristeza. – Kanon...

-Saga, não é nada disso.

-Você está sem roupa, e ele estava praticamente sem as calças, vai mentir igual ao Aiolos?

-Não sou aquele merda! E não estou mentindo! Eu não quis isso! Já disse que eu quero você e só você!

Sua voz tinha um tom alto em meio às lágrimas e deixei de fita-lo. Desviei o olhar, não tinha coragem de olhá-lo naquele momento, fui traído, novamente. E em meus olhos, lágrimas surgiram.

-Meu amor, não me odeie. Eu juro que—Interrompi Kanon, eu não suportaria mais desculpas.

-Kanon... Acho que... Não irá dar certo... Acho que... Devemos ficar apenas no fato de sermos irmãos. – Sem coragem, o olhei, mas não diretamente. E ouvi-o cair em novo pranto.

"Eu sou aquele que escolhe o meu caminho"

E ouvir, fez com que o meu surgisse com mais intensidade.

-Não... Não me deixe. Eu não aguentaria.

-Eu... Vou passar essa noite no Templo do Grande Mestre, você fica aqui... Amanhã nós resolvemos... – Eu sentia a mesma dor de dois dias atrás, só que dessa vez, a cada segundo eu me sufocava com ela, com o desespero de ver quem eu amava nos braços de outro.

-Saga, eu não vou permitir! – A voz dele aumentou o timbre, e ele voltou a me segurar com força.

"Eu sou aquele que não poderia sobrar".

-Não, Kanon! Por favor! Eu necessito ficar sozinho para pensar. – Me soltei com indelicadeza dele e caminhei para fora do quarto. Então virei meu rosto. –Quero esse filho da puta fora do meu templo, quero relembrar que essa Casa ainda me pertence! – Disse, grosseiro e então, saí.

-Saga! – Ouvi meu nome sendo chamado, mas não dei atenção, fui embora.

"Sinto a Vida saindo de mim".

**~/~**

"Eu sinto o ódio me transformando".

Sentado no divã que havia em uma sala adjacente ao templo, meditei, busquei e pensei sobre as recentes situações, sobre Kanon... Até que cheguei à uma decisão.

Despi-me do elmo e do manto, então pus minha troca de roupa comum. Saiu daquela sala de descanso e fui até o trono. Precisava de alguém em particular.

-Senhor. – Sorri escondido, porque era quem justamente eu precisava.

-Shion, não há necessidade de me chamar assim.

-Desculpe, não compreendi. – Então me virei à ele com o elmo em minhas mãos.

-Passo à você o cargo de Grande Mestre. – Ele me olhou, chocado, mas não permiti que ele falasse. – Eu sei que necessita de uma grande comemoração... Mas vamos manter só entre nós, ao menos por enquanto. Digo... Preciso de um tempo para mim, preciso de paz interior, preciso... De libertação, e aqui, não terei isso.

Shion manteve seu silêncio, então olhou para o elmo.

-Saga, diga que isso é mentira. –Fiquei chocado com aquela voz, então o olhei. – Não faça isso.

-E desde quando se importa, Aiolos?

"Às vezes eu não posso falar se eu possuo algo além de dor. E é por isso que eu suplico e desejo que essa maldição me deixe".

-Saga, não seja ridículo. E espero que não seja por culpa minha.

-Não, pode ficar tranquilo. Não se sinta honrado.

-Estou perdendo alguma coisa? – Shion estava visivelmente perdido.

Não respondi mais nada, apenas me afastei do ariano e caminhei até Aiolos, mas passei por ele, mas senti uma mão envolver meu pulso.

-Não faça isso. Você é um Papa muito respeitado. Não, simplesmente não, Saga. E para onde vai?

-Eu não sei, e não me importo. – Disse, calmo, me soltando dele e saindo daquele templo.

Não ouvi mais nada a ser dito naquele lugar.

Dei passos longos, apressado até a saída do Santuário. Fui o mais discreto possível, e ninguém ficou em meu caminho, o que me aliviou.

Finalmente me encontrei fora daquele lugar. Estava em acesso de pessoas normais, uma vida nova começaria a partir dali.

-Meu irmão!

Kanon...

-Onde você pensa que está indo? Saga, por Athena, não se mova. – Ele então ficou à minha frente.

-O que você quer?

-Quero que fique. – Ele estava prestes a chorar novamente, eu não podia fraquejar. – A culpa é minha, portanto, você fica e eu irei embora.

-Você é Kanon de Gêmeos. Passei minha armadura à você, e meu cargo ao Shion, não pertenço mais ai Santuário.

-Não! Isso não está certo. Eu devolvo a minha armadura à você se é assim!

"Traído..."

-Irmão, eu preciso de um tempo para mim. Por favor, compreenda.

Pude ver o desespero nos olhos dele, mas eu já havia me decidido.

-Saga, eu não... Por favor... Não... – Aquelas palavras me recordaram o Aiolos.

-Perdão, eu já me decidi.

"Sinto-me tão escravizado. Eu realmente tentei, tentei, mas... Cumpri minha pena".

Acabei me afastando dele, e percebi que ele também o fez, para então retornar ao Santuário. Fiquei pensando em meu irmão, no Aiolos e tudo que os envolveu. Olhei para ambos os lados da rua, e atravessei.

Quando senti um impacto forte em meu corpo.

-SAGA!

**~/~**

-Não. NÃO!

O geminiano de Poseidon gritava desesperado, em prantos enquanto olhava o irmão em seu colo. Não se importava com a multidão que se aproximou em volta do acidente, uma multidão de curiosos.

-Saga, não me deixe!

Nervoso, pegou Saga em seu colo e apressou seus passos de volta ao Santuário. E assim que chegou, encontrou com Shaka e Mu na casa de Áries, que ao o avistarem, vieram de encontro ao Dragão Marinho.

-Mas o que é isso? O que aconteceu? – Shaka, em meio às perguntas do ariano, tratou de ver qual a situação do geminiano desacordado. Deu um suspiro de preocupação, o que fez ambos notar.

-Saga... – Foi oque sua voz conseguiu dizer.

-Kanon, eu sinto muito.

-Shaka, não fale merda! Ele só desmaiou com a batida!

Um olhava o virginiano nervoso, não poderia usar de consolo naquela hora, porque não havia nada a fazer.

-Vamos lá para cima, Shion pediu à todos que se reunissem.

Gêmeos se pôs à frente dos amigos no caminho que subia ao templo e em pouco tempo chegou ao destino.

Com exceção dos quatro, todos os outros já se encontravam no templo, inclusive Saori, e estavam ao que pareceu o início de uma proclamação.

Kanon possuía o irmão nos braços, chorava, porém nem sentia mais as lágrimas.

Todos aqueles olhares viraram para os recém-chegados. Alguns, não acreditaram no que viram e outros, como Saori, chocaram-se com a cena.

-O que significa isso, Kanon? – O suposto e novo, porém já conhecido Grande Mestre se pronunciou diante aquela situação.

Mas o geminiano não teve forças para responder.

Aiolos se atreveu a se aproximar primeiro, chegou a tocar no rosto pálido e machucado do ex, e sua expressão se tornou de completo choque, enquanto lágrimas se formaram em seus olhos. Chegou a esconder a boca com a palma da mão. Shura aproximou e puxou o sagitariano para junto dele e de Leão, que não acreditava no que via.

O Gêmeos de outro atravessou o salão, passando por todos os companheiro, até que se aproximou de Athena. Permaneceu no silêncio, apenas seu olhar denunciava respostas.

E olhou a morena como se esperasse por algo.

-Kanon... Coloque saga em minha cama, no meu templo. – Ela respondeu, aturdida. E no tempo que o seguiu, não evitou um choro silencioso.

O irmão foi colocado na cama, então o gêmeo sentou-se ao lado dele.

-Eu suplico, Athena, o traga de volta. Por favor, eu suplico... Eu imploro. – Segurou na mão dela, com certa força. – Só a senhora pode salvá-lo.

Em resposta, ela delicadamente colocou a mão acima do coração do cavaleiro ali deitado. Fechou os olhos, concentrando-se naquela cura, e o olhar do outro oscilava de forma violenta dela para ele.

Então, a deusa abriu os olhos, e novas lágrimas caíram.

Kanon chegou a ficar ainda mais pálido de susto, não aprovando aquele olhar.

-Saga não quer voltar. – Proferiu, observando o cavaleiro perdido.

-Como não? COMO NÃO? – Gritou, levantando-se da cama. Ela compreendeu aquela explosão dele, mas preocupado, Aiolos se adiantou e adentrou aquele quarto, por conta do grito.

-Aiolos. – Ela disse, lhe lançando um olhar que o tranquilizou e o retirou dali.

-Não! NÃO, EU NÃO ADMITO. – Estava ofegante, não media mais as palavras por conta da dor.

-Saga... Parece que entregou a vida dele à você. –Secou as lágrimas com as costas das mãos e o fitou. Ver seu Cavaleiro sofrendo e o outro sem vida, lhe fez sentir um desespero, deixando uma intensidade maior em suas lágrimas.

Ouvindo aquelas palavras dela, sentiu seu coração partir ainda mais. E sem força, caiu sentado ante à cama.

-Kanon! – Disse ela em um grito, saindo de onde estava e indo acudi-lo.

Impacientes, alguns cavaleiros entrarem no local, notando a situação do geminiano.

-Kanon... – Continuou ela, vá para Gêmeos, descanse, cuidaremos do seu irmão aqui.

-Não, não vou me separar dele, não. –Convicto, dizia aquelas palavras. Então a deusa olhou para seus Cavaleiros de Ouro. – Pode deixar... Permita-me falar com ele, depois irei para lá...

-Tem certeza?

-Absoluta.

Ela consentiu com a cabeça, e se ergueu para então sair com seus protetores.

**~/~**

Algumas horas haviam já se passado, e Kanon não havia se dado conta que havia dormido aos pés da cama, onde o irmão ainda permanecia. Mas acabou despertando de susto por algum barulho que ouvira.

Secou seu rosto, ainda úmido por conta das lágrimas. Apoiou-se para levantar-se, mas não segurou por muito tempo sua vontade de chorar ao revê-lo daquele jeito.

Foi então que realizou que aquilo não podia acabar assim, deveria haver algum jeito das coisas ficarem bem de novo. Quando se recordou de algumas coisas.

Saiu do quarto onde o irmão estava e foi até o salão principal. Notou o silêncio, o lugar vazio, e se dirigiu até o trono do Grande Mestre.

-Você precisa estar aí.

Ajoelhou-se atrás da cadeira, abrindo um compartimento logo aos pés dela.

Retirou uma caixa de tamanho médio, bem adornada em joias. Fechou o compartimento e voltou para junto do irmão.

Apressou em abrir a caixa, retirando de dentro dela, a Adaga Dourada.

-Não ficarei aqui sem você. Não quero novamente uma vida sem você.

Algumas lágrimas escorreram por seu rosto.

-Eu recuso a sua vida, porque eu quero estar ao seu lado. Eu o amo, Saga, e em breve, estaremos juntos novamente, só nós dois.

Segundos depois, levou a lâmina da arma ao seu pescoço, cortando-o. Aos poucos perdeu as suas forças, deixou a Adaga escorregar de seus dedos, e ensanguentada caiu no chão, discreta ao barulho.

E em seguida, o corpo do outro Gêmeo caiu ao chão, imóvel quanto o do irmão.

**~/~**

**Notas da Autora!**

Aqui, encerra-se essa história.

**Título:** Pensei em ser o nome de outra música, mas como nos dois primeiros capítulos os títulos eram relacionados à natureza, escolhi algo que se adequasse ao capítulo e a sequência de títulos, portanto, "Aconitum" possui alguns significados. 1. Nome de uma planta venenosa (apelidada de Capacete Azul do Diabo e Capacete de Júpiter), que ao contato, causa paralisia de músculos cardíacos, causando morte. 1.1. É uma planta que foi muito usada na Idade Média em poções de amor, mas seu uso acabava causando a morte do amante, o que lhe fez ganhar um apelido, 'Mourning Widow'. 2. Acônito é o nome de um veneno. 3. E já foi usado em combinação com outras substâncias, se transformava em um remédio que amenizava dores nevrálgicas e reumáticas. 4. Existem por volta de 250 gêneros de Acônitos na Botânica.

Música utilizada entre aspas: Did My Time da banda Korn. Algo que pode ser traduzido como 'Cumpri Minha Pena'

E aí, Isa, gostou dos nossos Gêmeos nessa?


	4. O Adeus

**Violeta**

_(by Ms. Liddell)_

**Capítulo 4 – Adeus**

Um grito alto e desesperado ecoou pelos templos naquela manhã, e todos os mais próximos Cavaleiros de Ouro dos Templos do Grande Mestre e de Athena ouviram, e assim, não se demoraram a irem até o local de onde havia saído aquele clamor.

Junto com Shura, Aiolos logo chegou a passos rápidos ao ver Saori de joelhos ao chão. A segurou pelos braços, mas assim como ela, sentiu-se paralisado ao ver o resultado da cena da noite anterior.

-Athena... Por favor, permita que cuidemos disso. – Sua voz era baixa, ressentida e discreta.

-Aiolos, o que foi que aconteceu? – A voz preocupada de Shura junto Camus e Afrodite, fez o sagitariano virar-se, olhar para o namorado e em seguida baixar os olhos.

-Zeus... – Foi a única exclamação que saiu da boca de Camus. Em tão choque quando Shura, porém mais calmo e conformado. Aquário abaixou sua cabeça e olhou para Peixes.

Afrodite possuía um olhar decepcionado, e com poucos passos, saiu do templo de Saori, indo para o templo anterior, e lá ficou, sabendo que em pouco tempo, os seus companheiros iriam surgir ali. Apenas depois de manter-se imóvel, uma tristeza dava ao lugar no brilho de seus olhos.

Camus decidiu fazer o mesmo, saiu de lá e foi para junto do pisciano.

-Shu... – Disse Aiolos em um tom triste, mas carinhoso. – Tire à senhorita Saori daqui, e traga Shion.

-Sim. –O capricorniano aquiesceu, já imaginava como o namorado estava por dentro, e aquilo lhe entristeceu ainda mais do que esperava para aquela situação. Conduziu Saori, afastando-a da trágica cena, para auxiliá-la a sentar no trono do templo. Percebeu também que alguns outros adentravam o local, e na companhia de Shion, Dohko, Shaka e Mu também vinham.

-Cadê o meu irmão? – Aiolia de repente surgiu ao lado de Shura, um pouco exasperado.

-Ele está lá dentro com Saga e... Aiolia! – Falou o nome dele mais alto, desaprovando que ele fosse até onde Sagitário estava, sabia o quanto Aiolos odiava que o irmão ficasse submetido a qualquer cena violenta ou desagradável, mesmo sabendo que algumas seriam inevitáveis.

Aiolos ajoelhava-se para pegar Kanon em seu colo quando o irmão adentrou. Ouviu os passos fortes, e logo olhou.

-Maninho, saia daqui... – Pediu, quando o olhou e notou o igual choque dos outros companheiros.

-Eu posso ajudar...

-Por favor, não fique aqui. Posso cuidar disso, vá para junto do Shura. – Mesmo não aprovando aquele pedido, nada falou e nada expressou, saiu dali, porém foi para a companhia de Shaka e Milo.

-O que houve por aqui...? – A voz de Shion era branda, porém firme. E logo se dirigiu à Shura ao vê-lo com a deusa.

-Uma tragédia, senhor... – Respondeu - Perdemos Kanon.

-Porque achei que o pior haveria de acontecer? – Sua expressão, serena como sempre, fechou diante da resposta. – Aiolos está lá com eles, não é? – O capricorniano consentiu com a cabeça, então Shion foi até o recinto com Dohko. –Por Athena... – Aquela cena, tanto Kanon, como o chão cheios de sangue foram de certa forma um choque ao ariano. – Mas como Kanon... – Procurou entender como aquilo aconteceu.

-Serve com isso? – Dohko empunhou a Adaga usada, e Aiolos não conseguiu fita-la.

-Só me faltava essa. Escondemos a arma e vira motivo de suicídio. – O ariano ficou de completo mau humor ao se realizar da situação.

O libriano olhou de um para o outro, até então se pronunciar.

-Temo que o enterro tenha de ser hoje, ao entardecer. Assim cumprimos o que os Cavaleiros de Gêmeos tanto desejaram. – Seu tom era conformado.

-Aiolos, o entregue para mim, e dispense os nossos companheiros. – Shion estendeu os braços para pegar Kanon em seu colo. –Exijo que pegue a Adaga e após limpá-la e guarda-la, entregue à Saori para então ela decidir o que fazer. Acho que por mais segurança que os Grandes Mestres precisem, essa Adaga é uma maldição aqui dentro.

Shion foi frio em suas palavras, mas preocupado. E Aiolos o ouviu e entregou o geminiano ao ariano, mantendo seu silêncio.

-Iremos cuidar de tudo, depois vocês saberão a hora da cerimônia. – Dohko foi tão frio quanto o amigo. E novamente, Aiolos consentiu, pegou a arma e saiu dali, passando pela grande cortina vermelha.

Olhou para si, notando que sua armadura e seus braços haviam se sujado de sangue.

-Shion e Dohko irão resolver, depois, teremos notícias. – Seu tom foi tão frio quanto a seriedade de Camus. Não queria aparentar a tristeza que sentia pela perda dos Gêmeos, principalmente de Saga. – Possivelmente, mais tarde, poderemos nos despedir deles. – Sentiu seus olhos encherem-se de lágrimas, mas evitou isso à todo custo, mesmo ouvindo o choro da deusa atrás de si.

Respirou fundo e caminhou pelo tapete vermelho, e enquanto os outros Ouros se dissipavam, não percebeu que era seguido por Shura e Aiolia.

-Vocês dois deveriam ficar na minha Casa esta tarde. – O tom de Shura naquele convite foi tímido, mas quis que fosse uma tentativa de ajudar o namorado, tendo a presença do irmão também.

Embora Aiolia tenha feito uma leve cara feia com a idéia. E o Sagitário ouviu, mas nada respondeu até então.

-Está bem. – Diminuiu seus passos, para então seus amados tomarem cada lado seu.

-Aiolos... Vai ficar tudo bem, maninho. – Aiolia sorriu de modo doce ao olhar o mais velho, e conseguiu como resposta um triste sorriso.

-Espero...

**~/~**

-Você não vai? – Shura indagou enquanto pegava seu elmo para recolocar. Aiolia ouvia a conversa com atenção.

-Não, não irei. Não... Vou conseguir.

Leão sentiu uma controlável vontade de chorar ao notar o irmão embargar. Apesar de ele ter tentado ser forte durante aquela situação e durante aquela tarde, sabia que mais cedo ou tarde, o irmão desabaria. Então, saiu da poltrona que estava e foi até o lado dele na cama de Capricórnio. Entrelaçou seus dedos aos do irmão, lhe dando um beijo em seu rosto, e depois em seu ombro.

-Amor, você precisa ir. – Shura ajoelhou-se aos pés do namorado, segurando sua outra mão. – Permita-se só hoje. Tenho certeza que Saga iria apreciar a sua presença lá. – Doía à ele vê-lo triste daquela forma, chegou a sentir ciúme, mas dissimulou aquilo. – Prometo que não ficaremos muito tempo. – Tocou no rosto dele e lhe deu um selinho, para depois levantar-se.

-Shura tem razão. – Disse o leonino, mesmo não concordando. – Sabemos que não quer, mas será preciso... – Então, os olhos do irmão encontraram-se com os seus, e Aiolos consentiu, e ambos levantaram. E Aiolia então se afastou do irmão, para que ele vestisse a armadura, para seguirem ao jardim atrás do Santuário.

**~/~**

Shaka ficou encarregado de conduzir aquela cerimônia. Mu chegava a auxiliá-lo em algumas coisas.

-Cara, ele é indiano e budista, e tipo, só ele. Saga e Kanon não eram indianos e nem budistas. – Dizia o escorpiano com discrepância naquele humor negro.

-Milo, cala a boca. – Camus foi grosseiro na bronca, igualmente discreto, aproveitando para dar-lhe uma cotovelada.

-Ué, mas é verdade... – Deu um meio sorriso, ainda inconformado.

-Você nem sabe o significado da palavra 'religião', Milo, portanto, fica quieto. – Camus retornou naquela bronca, irritado com o companheiro.

-E a princesa Athena? Ela está parecendo a tal da Pandora vestida de preto desse jeito! – Milo comentou com um ar como se fosse especialista em moda de luto.

Passou pela cabeça de Camus congelar o escorpiano ali mesmo, mas como não poderia, pensou no que falar, de forma que o amado entendesse de uma vez e se calasse.

-Isso é um enterro, não uma festa! Queria que ela estivesse de rosa-choque? – Em seguida, Camus proferiu xingamentos em francês, e Milo ficou tenso e quieto, mas como adorava ver o aquariano favorito dele irritado, segurou um sorriso em seus lábios.

Máscara da Morte deu alguns risinhos por ouvir aquela conversa, uma vez que estava ao lado de Aquário e Escorpião.

-Italiano, para de rir. – Afrodite não se conformou com aquele riso fora de hora.

-_Scusa_, _mio amore_. – Sua seriedade retornou à face logo então.

Virgem foi praticamente curto e grosso nos dizeres que proferiu em homenagem aos dois, e por pedido anterior de Shion, não haveriam discursos dos amigos sobre os Gêmeos, e uma vez que os caixões estavam para serem postos debaixo da terra, alguns companheiros se aproximaram, jogando flores de suas preferências à eles, outros, faziam preces silenciosas aos amigos que se foram.

Afrodite foi um dos primeiros a jogar algumas de suas rosas colhidas em cima das tampas. Vermelhas com brancas, em sinal de carinho e paz aos irmãos.

Shura jogou algumas flores-do-campo que havia comprado à tarde, e entregou algumas flores ao namorado, que se aproximou, jogando rosas vermelhas e algumas margaridas.

Naquele momento, Aiolos havia cansado de segurar aquele choro que havia lhe dado um nó em sua garganta.

Deu um passo para trás. E notou Aiolia com uma gérbera nas mãos, também fazendo sua homenagem, então o mais novo se virou para o irmão, e ambos trocaram um olhar de tristeza, e assim como o mais velho, Aiolia se pôs em um choro discreto, e abraçou o irmão.

Shura abraçava o namorado pela cintura, sua expressão era de tristeza apenas, e ao ver os dois irmãos daquele jeito, se aproximou para um abraço entre os três.

-Adeus, Saga. – Disse Aiolos para os dois ali abraços juntos de si.

-Adeus, Kanon. – O leonino completou, aninhando-se naquele abraço com Shura e o irmão.

**~/~**

Por fim, _fim_.


End file.
